I've Got You
by imyourqueen
Summary: *Sequel to All I Want* R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is All I Want's sequel! Enjoy!  
  
Title: I've Got You Sequel to All I Want  
  
Disclaimer: We are not JKR. We merely borrowed Harry Potter from her. ^-^  
  
~~*~~  
  
The weather in Hogwarts was unusually gloomy. Clouds were hovering beneath the bluish gray sky and the wind would howl every passing minute. It's been three weeks since Harry and Draco started dating and, as far as their friends could see, they're having the time of their lives.  
  
"Well, the weather is quite exceptional." The blonde stated as a matter of fact. Harry nodded in agreement as he looked up from the Quidditch field.  
  
They spent the rest of their afternoon at middle of the field, talking and then kiss and then talk and then kiss again afterwards. They love the peaceful and quiet surroundings for a change.  
  
Harry had his back laid on the green grass of the field and pulled Draco towards him, snickering at the petulant face his lover showed.  
  
"Harry," The Slytherin sighed. He was to explain about his robes and not wanting dirt on it but the Gryffindor just placed a chaste kiss on him.  
  
"I love you," the green-eyed murmured and wound his hands around the Draco's slim waist. Draco smiled at him and brushed his lips with Harry's and settled next to him. He sighed and snuggled next to the Golden boy.  
  
Water drops started falling from the sky, making the pitch muddy and unbearable, in Draco's point of view anyway. Harry loved the rain, but his lover just growled. Sitting up, the Slytherin was to about grab his wand when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Don't." The latter said and stood up. He held a hand for Draco to take and pulled him up.  
  
"Harry, we better should get back and clean up," said Draco, eyeing his form and Harry's. "I mean...we're all filthy and...dirty!" he added, all grossed out.  
  
But, apparently the young Gryffindor seemed to fancy the idea and was grinning like a fool in front of his lover. He pulled the blonde closer and snaked his arms around his waist and started swaying.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, thinking they surely looked like an idiot dancing at in the middle of the Quidditch field for crying out loud! It was raining! But despite it all, it was romantic. He smiled in defeat and looked up at the raven-haired guy, his arms entwining by itself on Harry's neck.  
  
The Gryffindor pressed his forehead on the Slytherin and started humming a song.  
  
"I will love you, baby, Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day, Always" Harry started to sing a song he remembered listening to when he was in the muggle world. He had always adored the song ever since the first time he heard it. Draco smiled weakly at him and his eyes drifting close. The other did the same and pulled him closer.  
  
"I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
  
'til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
  
I know when I die,  
  
You'll be on my mind  
  
And I'll love you,"  
  
"Always..." Harry said the last word and looking straight into Draco's gray orbs. Draco smiled wildly at him, forgetting the rain as it continued pouring. The Gryffindor sighed and closed his eyes again, humming the song as they swayed endlessly through the field, in the cold November afternoon.  
~~*~~  
  
"They look so sweet together!" Hermione squealed in delight as she watched them from the Gryffindor tower through her binoculars. Ron agreed and was happy for his best friend.  
  
"Actually, they're made for each other..." said Fred as he slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind. Hermione just giggled and nodded her affirmation.  
  
"I've never seen Harry that happy before." Ron sighed and handed his binoculars to George.  
  
"Yeah, and I wish them all the luck in the world," the bushy haired girl added and leaned back into Fred's chest, while her boyfriend peeked through the instrument.  
  
They sighed happily but it was short-lived as George spotted someone spying on the two oblivious lovers from the stands. He adjusted his binoculars into focus and his face turned ashen. There, under the green and silver canvas covered stand, were no other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"Uh-Oh."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Haven't you seen enough yet?" Snape remarked a bit annoyingly to the company he was forced to keep. Even the dark lord might not know what this man was capable of doing when he was in such foul mood. And, although he did not like that brat of a son of his much Snape still believed that an alive Malfoy was still better than a dead one.  
  
"No, not yet," came the cold reply from the silvery blonde haired man.  
  
Well, maybe not.  
  
At this moment Snape was more than ready to hex the man next to him into oblivion, despite the past they used to share together. 'Shit, shouldn't have think of that,' Snape cursed at himself mentally before trying once again to get the older Malfoy back into the warm castle. 'Warm' being the keyword here - and perhaps 'a living Malfoy' being another.  
  
"Let's leave I assure you that you have seen all there is to see here. Besides, I believed that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter down there have some right to their privacy."  
  
"And I do have my right to my son's body as well." Lucius answered, or more like spat, without showing any recognition of Snape's existence as to even turn slightly to look at the greasy hair potion master.  
  
"Then I shall leave." Snape replied before muttering something close to 'don't all Malfoy thinks they have their right to all of their children's lives?' upon his exit.  
  
"I heard that Snape," Lucius said coolly, his back toward Snape.  
  
Snape shrugged nonchalantly and walked down the stand feeling content that at least Lucius mood had let up enough to answer his sarcastic remark. No blood shall be shed tonight.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Severus, I need to talk to you"  
  
"I thought that you had left already," Snape answered without looking up from his pile of students' homework; there are not many people in the world that would call him by his first name that he could probably count them all with only his left hand. And Lucius being one of them.  
  
"Apparently not"  
  
"No, apparently not. Much to my dismay." Snape added.  
  
"I thought that you do not like to grade those pathetic homework." Lucius remarked coolly, knowing that his nonchalant tone and absent minded-like talk always annoyed Snape.  
  
"No, I do not. That is why I asked that you be brief in your visit and get to your point quickly as you can see that I do not have much time to spare. Besides, these are not homework; here, they are called assignments. Homework is to be finished at home not at Hogwart."  
  
Lucius simply ignored Snape's last remark before strode casually toward Snape's elaborated sofa set and propped himself elegantly down on one of them, knowing that soon enough Snape will follow him here.  
  
"What favor do you have to ask of me?" Snape asked as soon as he walked into his stylishly decorated living room. One was not graduated as a Slytherin for nothing. Perhaps, next to their witty minds and strong determination to achieve their goals no matter the price, Slytherins were known for their sophisticated taste and love of art.  
  
Snape sighed; yes ones simply did not graduated as Slytherin for nothing, but certainly just being sorted as ones does not ensure them these pride qualities with Crabbed and Goyle being one of Slytherin's most disgraceful, yet most outstanding example. And soon they would be the ones who will tainted this well cherish name.  
  
"Who says I need a favor from you? Sit down, Severus," Lucius said while gestured at the empty sofa next to the one he currently occupied, "Your living room is quite something. You should enjoy it more, you know."  
  
"If anything, I do know you more than you would like to recognize, Lucius. Malfoys do not beat around the bush if it's not for their most shameful business - begging." Snape replied coolly and smiled his trademark sarcastic smile, knowing that he now had an upper hand.  
  
"I suppose you do. But my intention in visiting you tonight, alas, is not to look for any charity or to beg." Lucius answered sternly with a noticeable stress on the last word. "Merely, I came here to converse with my old 'friend' and to propose an arrangement that would certainly prove beneficial to both of us."  
  
"Oh, old friend?" Snape sneered at the thought and not to mention that he was a bit taken back that Lucius dare used such word. 'A fellow death eater, more like.' He corrected the blonde mentally with much contempt. "Perhaps, that was why you just invited yourself into my personal quarter without much of the Malfoys' famed manner as to knocking."  
  
"Or perhaps, it was because you never changed your password and the only ward you put on was so pathetic that any first year Hufflepuff could easily break." Lucius replied with much disdain as to match Snape's earlier remark.  
  
"So, your purpose of coming here is?" Snape, fearing that this agonizing meeting would prolong than needed be should this immaturity continue any further, cut Lucius off and forced him to his point.  
  
"Yes, my proposal to you."  
  
~~*~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This is beta-read and co-written by Lulu-chan. Harry's song -"Always" is from Bon Jovi. Please review and tell us what you think! Cookies are to be given to those who review!  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed the last time. You guys were great!  
  
Lacey, Longbottom, Switch, Tala, Aya, Johnny English, Remmy. You guys rock! Tala, thanks your help, I'll keep that in mind, don't worry, I have my Cool Co-writer with very awesome ideas! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I've got you (still no title)  
  
Disclaimer: We DO not own Harry Potter and co. but we're hoping we would.  
  
Warning: This story contains slash. If you don't know what slash means, bugger off!  
  
The rain has stopped, leaving Hogwarts wet, the fields, muddy. The couple were widely smiling, looking rather stupid, BUT dashing. Draco, not minding his wet hair and dirty robes was idiotically grinning, after all they're heading to the prefects bathroom and wash away these sordid matter. For Harry, the more dirt, the better. Draco couldn't agree more. They shunted around the corner and were blinded by red, flaming hairs, owned by non other than the Weasleys.  
  
"Harry, you've---"  
  
"Draco's father---"  
  
"Lucius saw---"  
  
"Snape with blond---"  
  
"Hold up!" Harry said out loud. He needed to shout for them to stop and for him to understand. He's having a bad feeling about this upcoming news.  
  
"Did any of you happen to mention the given name of my father?" The only Slytherin on the group asked. The Weasleys and Hermione were quiet, looking with each other nervously.  
  
"Yes, Draco. Lucius is here, with Snape." Hermione answered for the lot. They saw Draco's face ashen face, terror written in his sapphire eyes for the second time. They can tell that he's thinking quickly on what to do.  
  
"Not only that, I hate to tell you this, but." Ron, one of the famous trio, gulped.  
  
"Tell us what?" Harry asked, dreading the news Ron was to say.  
  
"Well...they saw you on the Quidditch field...you know...dancing?" answered Ron quietly.  
  
"Oh my..." Was the only thing Draco said, their plans of taking a nice warm shower together, forgotten. He felt like a bucket ice water was dropped straight to his body.  
  
Harry's jaw would permanent detached itself if to be left like that. He looks like has cancelled Christmas. One minute they're in heaven the next they're in hell, 'worst than hell..." He thought grumpily. 'At least I'm with Draco...'  
  
"Hey, Drake..." Harry called out, his hands wounding around the Slytherin's cold pale hands. The blond didn't seem to hear his lover's call. The raven-haired shook him a little "Draco...hey!"  
  
"Huh?" Came an uncertain voice. "Harry?"  
  
The said Gryffindor was dead shock. He felt like his been slap by Draco. 'He didn't...' Shaking his head, trying to stop the awful thought of Draco losing his mind.  
  
"This is not the best place to talk like this..." Hermione said. "He could pass here...and see us."  
  
"I'm not scared of him!" Harry hissed. "I could would kill him if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Lucius...father...here..." Draco whispered, his voice trembling. Harry was to do something when Lee arrived, panting.  
  
"Someone's coming! Hide!" The black man exhaled, catching his breath.  
  
The group ran through were the Prefect's bathroom is. Harry, carrying Draco on his arms. The Slytherin didn't move a muscle when everyone scrambled onto their feet so Harry have to carry him.  
  
When everyone was safe inside and the Gryffindor had seated Draco on a chair, did Harry cried in frustration.  
  
"Hermione! What is wrong with him?!"  
  
"He's just shocked...Harry calm down."  
  
"I won't calm down! Draco didn't recognize me...he's father is in our school and Merlin knows what his business here is!"  
  
"Keep it down Harry, will you?" Fred, for the second time talked, taking the trembling Hermione on his arms. Ron placed his hands on his best friend's shoulder, patting it softly.  
  
"We're here, Harry, we won't let anything happen to you or to Draco, ok?" Ron smiled an encouraging one. The golden boy took a deep breath and sighed. He sat beside his lover and took his hands on his, rubbing his fingers on the back of his hands. "There, much better..."  
  
"Lee, George...if you please, so kindly get us something to drink..." Fred asked his two best friends, who were at the far dark corner of the room. The two didn't answer but quickly left for some refreshingly cold pumpkin juice. "Once they arrive here, let Draco take a glass...it will help his circulation..." The bespectacled boy just nodded.  
  
"Thanks for all of this...and I'm sorry...for all the trouble..." Harry was cut off when Hermione flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Harry, if we could help you more...you two don't deserve this..." She cried on his shoulders. Fred just shrugged and smiled. Ron's hand once again found its way on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you..." Harry smiled sadly. The bushy-haired girl sniffed and left Harry's side.  
  
"If something...anything happens to Draco, we could go straight to Dumbledore, right?" The youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley suggested.  
  
Harry's mood lightened up a little. 'Lucius wouldn't do anything stupid under the Headmaster's nose, right?' A movement on Draco's almost stiff body made the 3 Gryffindors jumped in surprise.  
  
"Harry? Where did...please, don't leave me..." The pleading voice of Draco Malfoy broke the hearts of his schoolmates, but it broke Harry's heart the most. He don't want to see his lover like this, terrified over his own father.  
  
"Drake...I'm here...I won't leave you. I promised you that at the field, right?" The green eyes of Harry Potter were shiny with unshed tears.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Drake...I won't let him hurt you...I promised you that, ok?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape just snickered at the irony of it all. After the all these years, when a Malfoy finally proposed to him, it was not even a real proposal. Well, Snape admitted, it was a proposal - literally. Lucius made him an offer.  
  
And Snape literally refused, no pun intended.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I will benefit from this arrangement? No, allow me to rephrase that. How will you benefit from this arrangement? Why do you think I should take that brat of you under my care?"  
  
"And why should you think otherwise?" Lucius answered in a long drawn out purr. Hell should freeze over if he thought he could seduce Snape into this deal.  
  
"Lucius must I impress upon you once again my knowledge of your habits?" Snape answered with a glare. "I could see the young Malfoy's beauty intensifies by day, but simply asking me to play guardian now would not save him from me, or Mr. Potter, for that matter. If I ever had a desire of such nature..." Snape trailed off to show Lucius a menace glare and a hand gesture toward his private potion cupboards. The act told Lucius exactly that if he, Severus Snape, really took interest in the boy this arrangement would only proved for the worse. But, Snape never cared for him. "Do not disrespect me and my job like that, Lucius. I warn you."  
  
"True enough, Severus. But now, I did not intend for this 'offer' to sound like this. Just merely suggesting you to 'adopt' my son does not mean that I am afraid that you would do something... otherwise... un-fatherly to my son. I just feel that more attention is needed to be spent on him, to protect him from lice and flea. That is all." Lucius replied with a cool, indifferent tone and a small smile, which served to frustrate Snape even more. The man discussed this arrangement for his son exactly in the same manner as he would negotiate a deal for the Ministry.  
  
"Spend on? Must you see everything as an investment, Malfoy?" Snape said with a sigh of tired annoyance.  
  
"I am just afraid that my only son would stray the same way that my brother did, brought shame to our family. What a disgrace, really. Not that I have any problems with the sexual preference of his partner. But, I would like him to be more discreet and to talk to someone who has master the disguise." Lucius bore on, smiling when he mentioned the last part.  
  
Snape just sneered. On the surface, it seemed like Malfoy just told him that he did not mind Draco being gay, but what he really said was that he did not mind Draco dating a gay person. Meaning that Lucius still did not - and would not - approve of Draco being gay.  
  
"Lamiere was a fine man, Lucius" Snape replied with forced calm, attempting to hide his irritation.  
  
"Oh yes, great man! Died at the feet of Voldemort like nothing more than a strayed dog! What a loyal servant you are, Severus, to model yourself after such character!" It was Lucius turned to lose his control as he hammered away at his older brother.  
  
"You know what I meant, Lucius. Do you always have to mention your brother with such spite and contempt?" Snape sighed defeated before turning to bore his dark fathomless eyes onto Lucius'. "Tell me, Luce, what did Lamiere do that caused you to hate him so much?"  
  
"I don't think such conversation will be necessary here, Snape." Lucius answered before averting his eyes away hastily. "We are here to discussed about the matter of my son, Draco. Not to wake the death and dig up the past."  
  
"Oh, did we now?" Snape replied, amused; his eyes glinted softly in the dark. "And must I reminded you that it was you who brought the subject of Lamiere up."  
  
"You know you spent to much time with that old goof of a man," he meant Dumbledore. "You started to talk just like him."  
  
"Only around you Lucius," Snape said rather fondly before realized that he had let it slip out loud. Quickly, Snape resumed his usual expressionless face but suspected that Lucius had heard the little message since his thin lips was now smiling gently. But, if he really did, Lucius did not enquire anymore about it. Snape thanks whatever Merlin existed; he wasn't about to dig himself into a deeper hole.  
  
"Now, you still haven't answer my original question," Snape got back on the track - more than happy to change the subject. Lucius only reacted with a mildly surprised look which said 'oh really? And what would that be?' Snape simply ignored the teasing and continued on, "What would I benefit from such arrangement? This arrangement?"  
  
"I supposed you don't expect me to lick Voldemort's ugly lumps he called feet until the very last day of my life, do you?" It was only a rhetorical question and Lucius carried right on without acknowledging Snape's verging protest on the sudden change of subject, or the man's shocked expression when he realized what Lucius was talking about.  
  
"And, at the rate that Voldemort is going right now. The last day of my life wouldn't be very far in the future, either, Severus. So, by doing me a favor now, you'd ensure yourself a very strong and powerful position in my regime in the future," Lucius ended smugly, but with a slight hint of hesitation.  
  
Snape was finally able to pinpointed the differences about Lucius today. Not only he mentioned the Dark Lord directly by name - the act that was strictly prohibited to his Death Eaters (and most of them were too scare to do so anyway) - but he also seemed to be most open since the first time Snape had ever known him, which was a long way back. Something must have brought about the change. Something drastic. But if Snape had known Lucius correctly, he knew that Lucius wouldn't share that information with him until the man was ready to do so, at his own term. Which meant not today.  
  
"What courageous claim you proposed, Lucius. My, for a second there I thought that you might have had changed house from Slytherin to Gryffindor." It was a common knowledge between the two that being a Slytherin - and a Death Eater - one's top priority in life rested upon one's own health and survival. It wasn't cowardice but pure wit and something called 'knowing the value of one's life.' Whereas for Gryffindor, their usual actions are more like "fools' attempt to save a ghost's life," or "dolts dying over a single mandrake leaf," - in Snape's opinion. And Lucius completely agreed.  
  
In their eyes, the typical Gryffindor antics were not only useless and irrational most of the time but they also tended to be a bit imaginative. Believing in solutions that didn't really exist and tried things that even a child knew were impossible.  
  
Actually, Harry Potter was one of the few better students Gryffindor had produced, they both had reluctantly agreed upon that long time ago. Reckless but still breathing after facing the Dark Lord alone - and outnumbered in some cases - for more than five times. Although it could also be contributed to pure luck, and the foolish love of his mother.  
  
"It seemed like your proposal to me extended beyond just Draco's care taking, Lucius," Snape replied quietly, still contemplating over what Lucius said.  
  
"So it seemed. Although I assure you, it wasn't my original intension, Severus. I'd like to get as the least number of people involve in this as possible. Especially at this early stage." Lucius replied, grimace visible on his face.  
  
"Why, must I ask?" Even he knew that Lucius would tell when he was ready of his own accord, Snape couldn't help but press the luck.  
  
"Do you expect me to see Lamiere being used as a human shield then thrown away casually just like a pieced of used tissue and not feel anything?" Snape just smiled ruefully at the memory, but was quite sure that it was only a small piece to the bigger vision Lucius was seeing right now. Actually, the real reason he had smile at all was that Lucius had mentioned his brother's name without even making a face at it. It was like back in the old days once again.  
  
"After over fifteen years? What a slow reaction time you have, Lucius?" Snape said arching his eyebrow. "My my, I guess all that shock must have taken you a long time to get a hold of yourself and your logic. At this point, even an unarmed first year Hufflepuff could take you out cold, Luce." He finished with a little triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
Lucius looked at him blankly, obviously trying to come up with some good cover up but found none. Finally when he decided to speak, the potion master cut him off.  
  
"That's ok, Lucius. I can wait for an explanation."  
  
The blonde just gave Snape a small 'hnn' and slightly jerked his head upward as a sign of gratitude and acknowledgement. Snape, knowing the Malfoy tradition of not saying "thanks" and never feel "sorry" far too well, just accepted his guest's wordless reply before moving on.  
  
"So about Draco. I suppose you would like me to keep him out of the way?" Snape said while looking at Lucius intently. It was clear that 'out of the way' meant out of Voldemort's and whatever Lucius' plan was way, and not out of the 'strayed' path. Not even out of Potter's grasp.  
  
"Yes. That would be great, Severus." Once again, an expression of appreciation from Malfoy and Snape almost tripped hadn't he already seated himself earlier. Two 'thanks' from a Malfoy in one day and in a single conversation? Hell must really have frozen over. And at the point where things were going, Heaven and earth probably would freeze soon, too.  
  
"But, you must understand that I'm only keeping him out of the harm way. And in my eyes, being associate with Potter does not categorize as so. Especially, if you're planning to take the Dark Lord out of the picture soon." Even though his message had been clear earlier, Snape felt that he sometimes needed confirmation from Lucius by words.  
  
"Of course, Severus. I understand." Lucius got up gracefully before walking out of Snape's living room, assuming that the other man would take after his lead and follow to see him out soon.  
  
And indeed, he was right. Lucius found Severus right at his heel when he turned around to bate his friend a proper goodbye.  
  
"It's been a pleasure, Severus." Lucius said while holding out his hand. Snape laughed at the formality of it all before took the proffer hand and shook it firmly.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, Lucius." The black haired man couldn't help but add a touch of sarcastic tone in the comment.  
  
"I should get going now. Narcissca expected me back for dinner." At that Lucius smiled; sadness flashed quickly in his eyes before he tentatively let go of Snape's hand; his thumb grazed the back of Snape's hand a bit longingly.  
  
"Of course, she would." Snape's lips curled up into a little sarcastic smile at that but did not elaborate anything more on the remark.  
  
"I shall see you soon then, Severus." Lucius turned to leave but seeing the surprised looked on the man face decided to have a bit of fun. "Oh, didn't I mention to you, Severus, that from now on I'll be dropping by to do my daily check on you? To see that you've been doing your work and keeping a close look upon my Draco."  
  
"I never remember that you've employed me, Lucius" Severus answered, glowered.  
  
"Well, I meant to check and see that you have keep your promise." Lucius smiled amusively before turn to leave the room for the second time when Snape's voice interrupted him.  
  
"And you supposed that I won't share this little information with my Lord Voldemort?" Lucius, still keeping his back to Snape, laughed at Snape's use of the Dark Lord's name. It was quite a hint that Snape dropped, not that he hadn't done enough earlier already. It made Lucius wonder how easy Voldemort's spy would find out where Snape's true loyalty lay. But, again it was he who had claimed defiance earlier, and not some other Death Eaters. Lucius believed that the others would not have such an easier time finding out about Severus' true face.  
  
After all, it was Lucius who had kept the little information about Snape being a 'double agent' for over ten years now.  
  
They read each other like books. It wasn't a surprise that Lucius had found out so much earlier, not that Snape lacked a proper skill for spy or anything. In fact, it still surprised Lucius how long Snape had gone on wearing the mask that on some nights he wondered if Voldemort hadn't just kept him as a joke and tried to use him to confuse Dumbledore. But, it wasn't like Voldemort's nature to be so kindhearted. And it probably wouldn't surprise Lucius at all if Snape were to tell him that he had wanted Lucius to know about him working for the "light" all these times.  
  
So it wasn't any nasty shock to hear that Severus really did believe in Lucius' claim of defiance. The man also had his way of reading Lucius. Not to mention some trust, Lucius hoped.  
  
Finally Lucius broke the silence that hung between them.  
  
"No, if I can keep my mouth shut about you, I supposed you could do the same as well. But, I wouldn't mind if you would tell that old fool of a headmaster, though. He cannot interfere anyway." And with that he opened the door of Snape's private chamber and walked out gracefully; robes billowed after him with almost as good an effect as Snape usually produced.  
  
Snape then sighed, shook his head slowly, before closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
'So I supposed I really was always in debt to that git Malfoy, wasn't I' Snape reflected amusively, throwing himself down on his soft sofa, which was still warm from Lucius' body heat.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Two Gryffindors staked out in a dark crevice large enough to fit a couple more people awaiting the older Malfoy's departure from his meeting with Severus Snape.  
  
It has always been a little habit of Lucius to never travel by floo powder. It left him looking a bit less than presentable and depraved too much of the Malfoy's pride in appearance, in his opinion. He always apparated everywhere since he was able to, and by 'able to,' it meant he had been doing it since his forth year. When his father believed that he would be able to perform the spell correctly, and not when he received the authorization from Ministry of Magic. He - and his family - was never a true believer of the constitution but it was only a bit of irony that Malfoy had have their hands in it for every generation yet. That was probably exactly why they had always manipulated it for their own ends as far as the history of Malfoy existed - which was very long, according to Lucius. So, he ended up walking whenever he found himself in such restricted ground, prohibited of an apparation of any sort. He would walk until he was able to apparate. And Hogwart wasn't an exception.  
  
Also, Lucius was determined that if people have seen him walking in, they would be sure to also see him walking out. The last thing he needed right now was for some idiotic kids to started the rumor that Malfoy senior had disappeared into the private chamber of the git of a potion master for the whole night, and did not emerged again.  
  
Of course, Snape had offered to produce him some portkeys in the couples of their first meetings (and of course those weren't authorized either) to send him to the edge of the school ground after he had visibly left Severus' personal quarter, but he had politely turned the suggestion down. There was something about walking that calmed him down, especially after some important business. And meetings with Severus were always classified as ones, personal or otherwise.  
  
So, the heavy nature of his earlier conversation with Severus was probably the reason why he did not see or hear the two Gryffindor hiding in the crook of the dungeon passage he himself had before numerous times used as a youth and kept on striding purposefully toward the main entrance, and in this case, exit.  
  
**TBC**  
  
Ivan: *gulped* right, so we're back, aren't we Lulu?   
  
Lu: **EVIL glare** ( - -) **silence**  
  
-- 10 minutes passed --  
  
Lu: no comment... U___U  
  
Ivan: I'm soo sorry! I'll take all the blame...don't blame Lulu...she had done nothing wrong...really...^-^...  
  
Lu: **nod** **point to Ivan** If you want to read the next part... make her..... **evil laugh** hahaha **running of to the distance** La la l.a...la......la...... laaaaa  
  
--seems like Lu has gone crazy--  
  
Lu: **from the distance** Some one talking about MEEEEEE? **suddenly back at the speed of light** Oh, by the way..... I'm just wonder..... can someone tell us who write which part? ^___^ hehehe..... There'll be reward..... I promise..... **search through bag**  
  
Ivan: So, um...**eyed Lulu wearily** thanks for those who reviewed! Thank you so much!! 


End file.
